


Pumping Through My Veins

by 1f_this_be_madness



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Also they all get so worried about Freddie, Band Fic, Basically everyone is looking out for Freddie here, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mother Hen Brian May, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Brian May, Protective John Deacon, Protective Roger Taylor (Queen), Rock and Roll, Roger is snarky and John is sassy, Swearing, live performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness
Summary: When on stage, the lights are up and the blood is pumping. Excitement abounds, and no one knows what might happen. Sometimes, injuries occur and one has to be light on one's feet and spontaneous to keep the performance going.Because as we all know, darlings, the show must go on!(Or, the Queen lads deal with an injury during a live performance)





	1. Chapter 1

Roger always has the best seat in the house during gigs. Whether he's up on high drum tiers or just behind his bandmates, almost level with the smoke machines and pyrotechnics. The lights shine out around him, picking up the glimmer of Freddie's jumpsuits and the canary-yellow shine of John's trousers. Brian is of course always visible as well, shaking his dark curls back and leaning into the music with long fingers flying.

_Open up your mind and let me step insiiiiiiiide, rest your weary head and let your heart decide--_

Freddie gyrates and leaps up onto Roger's kit in a single bound, Roger instantly leaning towards him. The blond shakes his head back and forth, flicking his tongue at Fred and whacking the drums, invigorated and energized.

_It's so eeeeasy when you know the rules, it's so easy, all you have to do is fall in love, play the game!_

John spins behind Freddie and ends up leaning into Brian as Fred bends his back into a bow shape before jumping off Rog's kit again. His feet hit the edge of the tier and he stumbles, leg slamming into the metal joist on the outside of Roger's cymbals. Roger sees the front man's eyes bulge and then close, nostrils flaring. Rog keeps up the drumbeat as his eyes shift from Freddie to Brian and John. The only thing the best seat in the house does not afford Roger is the ability to rush to aid Freddie. 

_Play the game!_

Freddie feels an excruciating pain, white hot, like fire or lightning, bisecting his left kneecap from top to bottom after his landing makes him strike the round metal pole that holds Roger's cymbals. He lets out a shout that isn't on pitch, just of agony after shutting and reopening his eyes. He would fall if Brian, sweet Brian, hadn't appeared at his side. Dear John is still playing as Freddie's eyes fill with tears of pain and he swallows, trying to continue the performance as though nothing is wrong. 

_Play the game, ooh!_

Brian's right hand clamps onto Freddie's left elbow, his left still fretting the strings of his guitar until John takes the opportunity to start an impromptu bass solo with Roger backing on drums so Bri can steady Freddie. Roger bites his lip as Brian goes to Fred's side, still playing before shooting out a hand to help him remain upright. John whirls back around him, green-grey gaze locked on Freddie's face. Fred breathes and nods to Brian as John starts up a solo and Roger comes in to sing the next verse.

_When you're feeling down and your resistance is low, light another cigarette and let yourself go!_

Fred still holds his microphone but his hand is shaking, and he clutches Brian's shirt helplessly. "Brian--"

"I've got you, John and Rog have this," Brian's teeth are gritted, his eyes going over Freddie's entire face and then his body as they stand in half-light. His legs are shadowed, in full darkness, so the guitarist cannot make out the full extent of his injury. "You need to sit down." The microphone is tilted down and away from the pair of them so as not to pick up their murmured conversation.

_This is your life, don't play hard to get  
It's a free world --all you have to do is fall in love,_

Brian knows he is not going to be able to convince Freddie to stop the show, no matter how much he hurts, so he looks at the piano across the stage and, moving his hand from Fred's elbow to wrap around his waist, curls flying, Brian half-lifts his dear friend and front man to clamp him to his side and strides swiftly, out of the light til he reaches the piano bench and sets Freddie down on it. The singer bites his lip and attempts to extend his left leg, mouthing thanks and blowing Brian a kiss. Brian nods and smiles, though his eyes remain concerned as he shifts his guitar onto his chest and comes back into the song.

_Play the game - yeah_

He remains standing by Freddie's side as Fred takes a deep but shaking breath. His stomach lurches from the pain but he breathes deeply and comes in behind Brian, continuing the song with a tremulous smile. The show must go on.

_Everybody play the game of love... ooh yeah!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, loves! I've updated to add a second chapter :) thanks for your interest in seeing more, awkward_owl
> 
> Comments appreciated <3


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the show, Freddie extends his injured leg, which has stiffened where he has stretched it along the edge of the piano bench before him. A sharp pain shoots through the knee as he bends it to stand again, and he lets out a slight sound that he hopes no one hears. 

He does not even have the chance to put weight down or stumble before he feels a gentle grasp wrap around his waist, the cool feeling of a ring on the forefinger of a strong hand. John. His dearest Deacy is holding onto him with his bass already slung off his shoulder so as to take Freddie's weight instead. 

Freddie feels Roger's warmth behind. He hears the drummer whoop and knows he is raising his drumsticks before that high voice says "Don't put your weight down Fred, for fuck's sake, lean on me," and the blond man's strong shoulder is braced against Freddie's free side, his hand reaching back and crossing over John's, forming almost a chair as they link to hold Freddie upright. His heart swells and he hops a bit as they step with him. 

"Thank you, darlings," he murmurs to their dear faces, kissing John's and then Roger's cheek in turn. John's eyes are worried yet he manages to smile, but Roger's jaw is clenched and his blue eyes snap with fury borne of concern. And ire, for it was his ruddy drum set that hobbled Fred. 

The singer waves to the crowd who roars approval. "They had BETTER cheer for you being a bloody champion," Roger growls. His eyes scan the rear of the stage where Brian has gone, packing up Roger's set and the amplifiers already, along with his Red Special, so they can haul Fred into the vehicle and get him somewhere to rest. "You'll need to have your leg elevated, Fred. And ice, lots of ice." The drummer is grateful for his medical training; though it has been years, he still recalls first aid, and after Brian's horrible arm infection had got out of hand six years ago, Roger made it his mission to brush up on medical and be prepared for anything.

John is glad of that as he grips Roger's arm and shares Freddie's weight with him. The light as they move offstage swings round to show their friend's wound, and though he had not been cut on the metal, thank goodness, his knee is definitely bruising and puffing up. Hopefully getting ice will bring the swelling down and Fred hasn't got a serious problem like a… torn ligament or broken knee or anything. John can tell every awful scenario is going through Brian's head as he jogs over to them, hazel eyes wild and midnight curls swinging. John nods to Brian and Freddie says "I'll be alright, Brimi dear. I must say that you performed admirably during the show. That was some quick thinking!" His deep brown gaze is awed and thankful.

Brian flushes and lowers his head as John adds softly "It really was."

"Bloody brilliant," Roger puts in. "And you, Deaks, with your solo! Can't believe that came outta you!"

"I… wish I'd done more, or different," John's lips tremble. "Brian was the one who really helped, I just--"

"You saved the song and kept on with the show, dear," Freddie leans into his bassist as the four men move to their car out back of the building, Brian's long hands opening the rear door so the other two can haul Freddie inside.

"That was more than enough," Brian added, his hand dropping onto John's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You and Rogie saved us."

"And Roger's going to save the day again with his medical know-how!" Freddie calls brightly from the backseat as the drummer goes to inquire something of a crew member and returns.

"Right, there's a gas station on seven. Right around the corner, they have ice. Let's go." The drummer speaks briskly. Brian moves to get behind the wheel and Roger halts him. "Get in the back, I'm driving, Bri."

"Gotta move fast and prepare for another injury, Roger's behind the wheel," John speaks up drily. 

Freddie laughs as Brian hauls his long body into the seat beside him, lifting the singer's leg to hold it carefully extended across his lap. Roger shakes a fist at John playfully and sticks out his tongue as he starts the car, and the bassist cuddles up to Fred as Brian cinches Fred's seatbelt around him with a gentle glance and an inquiry as to whether it is tight enough or not. 

The singer's heart soars as he relaxes into the upholstery of the seat between John and Brian as Roger drives them on. He is so grateful for his boys. In the ways they care for him he feels extremely lucky. For this is no game; this is a true and constant love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Brian's horrible arm infection had got out of hand = Brian suffered from gangrene after a cut on his arm became infected in 1974, which is also when he contracted hepatitis. Poor man! Roger would have had medical training in school for dentistry, and I figure he would want to brush up to take care of his mates in future.
> 
> *"I'll be alright, Brimi dear" = Brimi was a nickname given to Brian in his Smile days, apparently because of how much he idolises Jimi Hendrix. Thought it was apropos here because he saved Freddie with a bit of guitar playing ;P

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to Queen for being a lovely band and to my friend for encouraging me to post this little piece. Vi, dear, your support means the world.
> 
> The song lyrics and title are of course from "Play The Game" written by Freddie Mercury (and yes I thought about Freddie's leap onto Roger's drumset in the music video ;P )
> 
> I figure all of Freddie's antics hurt him at least once when he was onstage, poor dear! But his bandmates look after him, of course :)
> 
> Do let me know if you'd like to see any more of this, darlings-- it started as a one-shot in response to an injury I personally sustained, but can be (and has been!) continued.
> 
> Responses welcome <3


End file.
